Stormy and B
=The Origins of "Stormy"= Lerato Njeri was nicknamed Stormy in her first year at EESM (the Eastern European School of Magic), she was given the name by her best friend Bianka, and some of the Nikelkaj kids who were sorted into her house. She found out the name, while a natural disaster, has roots as a Muggle comic book superheroine. That part of it she sort of likes. Her best friends Bianka and Stelian like to make jokes about it, something like it has to due with her Veela face. She prefers the name Stormy to Lerato, and she does often insist that people call her by her nickname. Nikelkaj kids ---- Anara Aitmukhambetova Bianka Lompar Evžen Sykora Katja Jokela Stelian Lupescu ---- Lerato and Bianka First Year Bianka and Lerato met as first years, the girls were in the same house and year. Bianka has always preferred her hair blonde, and occasionally her eyes to be blue. Lerato prefers to look eerily dissimilar with the opposite effect, the girls each utilize the same charms to change their hair and eyes from light to dark, and back. Stormy and B look similar in appearance when they are using their magic to alter their physical appearances. They have been mistaken for sisters which was the compliment that encouraged them to become friends. Second Year Stormy and Bianka began crushing on the Lupescu boys (Stelian) in their second year. They have a stronger friendship, with much more depth after Stormy was invited to a Rastoder family reunion. Stormy and Bianka clung to one another after Stormy was told facts about her life from Bianka's Seer aunt. About how the girls relationship would be destroyed. Stormy always knew Bianka would get Fane. Bianka always gets what she wants. Stormy may have an attraction to Stelian, and Sorin, but shies away from it because Fane and his brothers have the same face. Third Year For the first time since they met, the girls separated from one another in Third year. Stormy joined forces with Stelian, and Bianka spent all her time with Fane. Bianka was unofficially "dating" Fane, and Stormy was trying to get in with Stelian's clique The Millionaires. The girls know that the Lupescu boys are at odds when it comes to this, Fane hates cliques and Stelian is prouder of his than his looks. The girls are still best friends, they still share a room, and they still talk the same way. The only difference is that Stormy is part of the "in crowd", part of a clique while Bianka is cliqueless. Fourth Year &#!% hit the fan when Lerato's father showed up to see her off to EESM at the beginning of Fourth year. Stormy and B fought all the time that year. Bianka never understood because she always had her father. Stormy always had her mother, and her mother was all the parent she has ever needed. Their places in their cliques became more valuable to them, and Stormy proclaimed herself Queen. She was only the Queen in The Millionaires War Council Room, and nowhere beyond that. Power went to her head, it shot through the entirety of the school population. Campus became so divided house tables became clique tables. People sat next to their allies. Fifth Year They were in eye of the storm, they got complacent thinking they could go on the way things were. With all the in-fighting and hostility. It wasn't just Stormy and B. It was the Lupescu boys, the Millionares, the Aces, the Sporties, the Hexteria Girls, the Kutės, the Vorobyov's, the Boyanovas, the Nikelkaj kids, and those Kask @&#%$. It was everyone. Somehow, someway insanity descended upon the school. It was like the walls themselves were cursed. The wards were no longer protecting the grounds as they were meant to, they were emitting darkness that infected everyone within it. Sixth Year Surviving the fall of EESM Stormy returned home to Ifanadiana, and her beloved boababs around Sixth Year. It was war. People were fighting left, and right before the year began. This time was different. People fought to kill, that maiming you &#!%, those days were over. The school was left in shambles, and no one really knows who made it out of the rubble alive. There were not a lot of people left standing around after the dust settled to ask who got out, and who may have still been inside. Cliqueless used to mean nothing, now it stood for Neutral.